Kidnapped
by TheOneFreeWOman
Summary: My first try at a High School Musical story. Troy gets kidnapped for who he looks like. I'd like to think that the story is better than the summary, so give it a try. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped by TheOneFreeWOman**

**Please be kind as this is my first foray into the world that is 'High School Musical' Fanfiction. I may not be the best but I have tried.**

**I may have gotten some things wrong so any sort of constructive criticism will be welcomed.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Start**

It was a normal day for the students of East High. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad and the rest of the gang had just finished a full day of school and basketball practice.

"So Troy, why you walking home today? Don't you usually get a ride home with your dad?" Taylor asks as they all leave the school.

"Normally I would get a ride with my dad, but there is a teachers thing going on at the school so he has to stay behind and mom's working late as well, got the place to myself tonight, the perks of being an only child" Troy says with a grin on his face.

"Sorry man, too much homework, my moms threatening no more sports if I don't catch up," Chad says with a shrug.

"My Grandmother is visiting, got to stay home," Gabriella says and the rest of the gang also have excuses not to go to Troy's place. What Troy doesn't know is that his friends were planning a surprise birthday party for him and that it was going to be the night before his birthday as his parents had plans of their own for Troy's birthday (which falls on a Saturday).

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine, all alone," Troy mocks feeling hurt and laughs with his friends, even though, truth be told, he was feeling lonely and would have loved at least one friend to come over.

"Well guys, this is where we part ways," Troy says.

"Check you tomorrow man," Chad says, giving him a high five.

"I'll bring some cookies for you" says Zeke before getting into his mom's car. Troy stands there and waves as everyone leaves. As soon as he is alone his shoulders slump till he hears "Oh Troy" from behind and thinks 'Oh boy' just as Sharpay and Ryan appear in his line of sight.

"Sharpay" he says with a small smile on his face.

"Troy I can't _wait_ to give you your birthday gift this weekend" Sharpay says with a giggle.

"Well I can't wait to see it" he says and Ryan dumbly nods his head.

"Well as much fun as this is, Ryan and I have places to be, see you tomorrow Troy" Sharpay says, blowing Troy a kiss and gets into the limo that has just pulled up.

"Bye Troy" Ryan says, following his sister. Troy rolls his eyes as the limo pulls away. 'Well I guess it's just me now', Troy thinks and pulls out his IPod and starts listening to his fave tunes and starts the hour long (and lonely) walk home.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

Taylor, Gabriella, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and all Troy's friends are in Zeke's kitchen talking while Zeke makes cookies for Troy.

"Guys I feel bad about lying to Troy like that. I mean yeah he laughed with us, but I get the feeling most of the loneliness was real" Gabriella says, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Don't worry Gabriella, I know Troy and he will get over it as soon as he arrives at his party in two days", Chad says, eating a sandwich that Zeke's mom had made. She had known Zeke's friends were coming over and had pre-made a plate of sandwiches which were going down very fast.

"Well I also feel a bit bad, I am sure Troy saw right through my excuse," said Jason. Now that Chad thought on it he realised he to felt a little guilt.

"Look guys, I guess your right but we still need to finish these party plans," Chad said to try get rid of his sudden bad feeling.

Meanwhile….

Two guys are driving in their car when the one in the passenger side spots someone he thinks looks familiar.

"Yo Joe, isn't that guy that Zac Efron guy from Disney? My kid _loves_ that channel" The one guy says to Joe the guy driving.

"I think your right Pete, my niece is CRAZY for that guy. You know, if we grab him our money troubles will be over!" Joe says, slowing the car and getting excited.

"What you talkin' bout Joe?" Pete asks, scratching his head.

"Well lamebrain, if we kidnap him we can ransom him off for big bucks!. A famous guy like him must be worth millions!" Joe says and Pete gets a grin on his face.

"Ok, I get it. We get him, ransom him off and use the money to pay back Jim Malloy. It's perfect. I'll get in the back, you come up alongside him and I'll grab him, easy money" says Pete, climbing over the seats; both are grinning as they slowly catch up to 'Zac Efron'.

Troy is listening to his favourite song on his Ipod so does not hear the car pulling up next to him till suddenly he feels a set of hands grabbing him and pulling him into a car. He drops his Ipod on the ground as he is being pulled into the car.

"Keep quiet Zac and nothing 'bad' will happen" he hears as he feels the car pull off and he turns to see a gun in his face.

* * *

_**Ok so that is what I have so far. If this story is liked I will write some more, if not, well at least I gave it a shot.**_

_**Reviews of all kinds, good and bad, are welcomed.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here I go again. Here is Chapter 2. Now I don't know if it is any good, remember first time with this fandom so I am flying in the dark here so to speak.**

**Please do enjoy and thank you all very much for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was two days after Troy had been kidnapped when a strange letter arrived at Zac Efron's manager's office. Zac was in the office having a meeting with Todd, his manager when Stacy, Todd's secretary brought the letter in. "This just arrived for you Mr Anderson" she said, giving the letter to Todd. Todd gave Zac a strange look before opening the letter and an even more confused look appeared on his face. "What's up with that look Todd?" Zac asks and his manager just hands Zac the letter and a photo. The photo is of a guy who looks like he could be Zac's twin brother with longer hair. He puts the photo down and looks at the letter:

_**To Whom It May Concern:**_

_**We have your mega star Zac Efron hostage, if you want to see him**_

_**Alive again you will do as we say and follow these instructions:**_

_**Leave 10 million Dollars in a trash can in the park of the city we took your star from,**_

_**Just down the road from the local high school East High. If it is not there in 5 days**_

_**We will kill Mr Efron.**_

_**You will hear from us in 5 days.**_

Zac looks at Todd. "Um well I guess they grabbed the wrong guy" he says to Todd who rolls his eyes. "What gave you that idea Sherlock, of course they got the wrong guy, which is good, we don't have to do anything, now about your next role" Todd says when Zac holds up a hand. "Whoa, what do you mean we do nothing!?, common man, think about it, the kidnappers may not have gotten me but they DID get someone, I know my parents would be going out of their minds with worry if it were me, and I do feel sort of responsible, I mean he was taken cause he looks scarily like me" Zac says, once again looking at his doppelgangers photo. He could not get over just how this guy looks like him. "I am going to this East High to find out who exactly this is" Zac says and leaves a stuttering Todd alone.

* * *

_**A day later in East High School………..**_

Zac walks into the high school, mindful of all the stares that are pointed in his direction. "Yo Troy man, where have you been for the last 5 days and what did you do to your hair?" Zac hears from behind but figures that the guy was talking to someone else and keeps looking for the office. He takes a few steps when he feels a hand on his shoulder and is spun around to face a coloured guy with WILD hair staring at him. Behind him is what looks like a basketball team and a pretty girl with black hair and a worried look in her eyes. "Troy, why didn't you answer me when I spoke to you?" wild guy says with a mix between anger and worry on his face. "Huh, oh, I'm not Troy" Zac says figuring that the missing guys name was Troy. "Funny man, why haven't you been at school these last few days? You ruined our surprise birthday party for you" Wild guy says and the girl steps forward. "Troy is everything ok?" she asks softly and Zac feels bad for not being their friend, seeing how they cared for him. "Look people, I hate to burst your bubble, but I am not your friend Troy, here, look at this" Zac says and pulls out his wallet and shows the people his drivers licence. "Zac Efron, yo, you're that actor for Disney!" another black guy suddenly says and the hallway goes silent with all eyes suddenly on Zac. "Um, can we take this somewhere more private, please" Zac says as a blonde girl and guy start to make their way over. "Zac, ZAC, I just HAVE to talk to you" She was saying as she was rushing over. Zac prepares to meet the crazy girl when someone pulls him into a room and closes the door. He turns to see it was the people he had just been talking to and a few extra. "Sorry about that, didn't know my voice would carry, I'm Zeke" says the guy who'd accidentally spilled who he was. "Who was that blonde girl running towards us?" Zac asks and wild guy laughs. "That was Sharpay Evans and her twin brother Ryan. Sharpay is MAD over Troy and has ambitions to be famous, I'm Chad, Troy is my best friend" Wild man, now known as Chad says. "I'm Gabriella, Troy's girlfriend. I can't believe how much you look like him" she says softly and touches his cheek gently before pulling away. After that everyone introduces themselves and he finds out that his doubles name is Troy Bolton. "What are you doing here?" a pretty black girl he now knows is Taylor asks. "My manager got a letter yesterday telling him I had been kidnapped and it had a photo. He knew it wasn't me as I was in front of him in a meeting when he got the letter. He didn't want to do anything, but I feel like it's my fault your friend was kidnapped because he looks like me and want to help by paying the ransom to get your friend back," Zac says. Troy's friends look at him in shock, not being able to believe that someone famous actually cared. "Thank you so much" Gabriella says, giving Zac a hug. "Man, I think that there is someone you need to meet, but first" Chad says and suddenly messes up Zac's hair and with the help of two other guys get Zac out of his top and into something that Gabriella says was Troy's. "So people don't think your Zac Efron again, even though you are" Chad says nodding with approval. Now Zac looked like Troy did two years ago when he had his hair cut. "Ok follow us" Zeke says and with some help he is lead to the gym changing room. There, in an office is a man looking at a picture of Troy. 'This must be his father' Zac thinks as the man looks up and his eyes go wide when he sees Zac. "I'm sorry coach, this isn't Troy" Chad suddenly says and the man's eyes go dim again. "Look Mr Bolton, my name is Zac Efron and I am here to help you get your son back" Zac says, taking a step forward. "Do you know what happened to my son? To Troy?" Mr Bolton asks and Zac nods his head, re-telling the story to Troy's father. "Thank you very much for the help, I doubt my wife and I could get 10million dollars at anytime, let alone in 4 days" Mr Bolton said. "It's the least I can do Mr Bolton. When did you realise Troy was missing?" Zac dares to ask and everyone looks at Mr Bolton, not expecting him to answer. "It was two days, it took my wife and I two days to realise our only child was missing" Mr Bolton says in a soft voice. Zac feels even worse now. At least he has his brother, now he finds out Troy is an only child, must be hard on his parents. "We discovered the day before his birthday…….."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Honey, have you seen Troy?" Jack asks his wife when he gets home from school. "I haven't seen him in two days honey, works been really hectic and today is my first day getting home early" Brenda, Troy's mother says. "I admit I haven't seen him at school the last two days either. You don't think something bad has happened do you?" Jack asks, feeling guilty for not paying more attention to his son. "I'm sure he is fine, has there been basketball practice?" Brenda asks, taking a sip of her coffee. "Well no, and since getting that other job I haven't been home in time for dinner and I know you haven't so maybe he's been spending the last two days with Chad at his place" Jack explains, trying to assuage his feelings of guilt, thinking his son was perfectly safe. "Ok honey, well you talk to him and Chad at school today, tell him I'm going to be home early for a change and actually want my son to be here to see me" Brenda says with a smile and puts her half empty cup in the sink before kissing Jack goodbye on the cheek and leaving for work. Jack takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. 'Troy is fine, he is with Chad, will ground him for worrying his mother and me like that' Jack thinks to himself as he also leaves and locks up before heading for work._

_At the school Jack Bolton purposely searches out Chad in the hallway. "Chad, come see me in my office in ten minutes, I'll give you a pass for Mrs Darbus" Coach Bolton says to Chad who nods and watches the coach walk away. 'Wonder what he wants to see me about. Must have something to do with Troy's party tonight' Chad thinks before heading to the coach's office._

_When he gets there he knocks and hears "Enter" and goes into the office and sits in a chair opposite coach Bolton. "What did you want to see me about coach?" Chad asks, putting his school books on the desk. "Could you please tell Troy to come home tonight, his mom is home early and we know he's been spending the last two nights at your place, we think it is time he came home" coach Bolton says and Chad suddenly frowns. "Coach, I don't know what you're talking about. Troy hasn't been at my place in a week. The gang and I have been planning his party tonight so I've been giving him excuses not to come over. Also now you mention it, I haven't seen him at school since he left two days ago to walk home" Chad says, nodding at his memory. "What do you mean you haven't seen him at school, surely I would have noticed if my only son wasn't showing up, wouldn't I?" coach Bolton says, suddenly realising that no, he hadn't seen Troy in two days. "Chad, this is important. When Troy left to walk home, did anyone go with him?" coach Bolton asks and Chad shakes his head. "Nope coach, we all gave excuses and left him there actually, now that I think of it" Chad says remembering how Troy had just stood there while everyone left. "I think though if anyone would know if Troy walked alone it would be Sharpay Evans, she knows freakily everything Troy does, I swear sometimes I think she is a stalker" Chad says and the coach absentmindedly nods his head. "Thanks Chad, see you at practice later" Coach Bolton says without looking at Chad who stands, gets his things together and leaves. 'No one's seen Troy in two days, he hasn't been at school or at home, I need to call Brenda' he thinks to himself and picks up the phone and dials his wife's work number. _

_After 3 rings he hears "Brenda Bolton how I may help you" and sighs. "Honey, I think we have a problem" he says to his wife. _

"_What sort of a problem Jack?" Brenda asks_

"_Troy hasn't been to school in two days and no one has seen him. I think our son has gone missing" Jack says and hears a gasp._

"_Two days! Jack, how could we not notice our only child was missing for two days?" he hears her start to cry on her side of the phone._

"_I feel just as bad as you do honey, but we need to call the cops, we will find him, and we owe him the biggest apology ever" Jack says and hears his wife agree._

"_Jack we mustn't let his friends know yet, we have to find our son first" Brenda says and Jack nods before remembering Brenda can't see him._

"_I agree just us and the cops for now" Jack says before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"And so that is that story" Coach Bolton tells the gang and Zac. "I am sure your son is alive and well Mr Bolton, or else the kidnappers would not have sent the ransom demand to my manager" Zac says to make Mr Bolton feel better.

* * *

**Ok so there we have it. Chapter 2 all done and ready to be read. Any comments good and bad are accepted. I will try update at least once a week, but NO promises there.**

**Enjoy and thank you.**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Hey, to everyone who has read my first two chapters, I just wanted to say

I am really sorry for not updating. It's been really busy here with people

coming in and out all the time and my cats BOTH getting sick, I've had no

time to sit and write anything at all and I am having some writers block as well

now. So hopefully when things settle down, which is hopefully this weekend or next,

I will be able to provide chapter 3.

Thanks for reading this and I really am sorry for the lack of updates.

If anyone is interested in co-writing, then let me know.

**TheOneFreeWOman**


	4. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Wow, what is this you all say? an actual chapter? Yes, it is!, I FINALLY am updating. So sorry it has taken this long, I promise to attempt to update more often, my minds just been on other things and quit a bit has been happening. **

**This isn't much but I hope you enjoy it anyway and Reviews are welcome :D**

**Chapter 3**

**Later that day**

The gang, plus Zac head towards the Bolton house. They all feel that Mrs Bolton should be let in on what is going to happen.

'Brenda, I'm home and I've brought the gang with. Meet us in the living room, we need to talk", Jack shouts into the house, leading everyone into the living room.

Zac looks around. It is a nice looking house. Cosy and it feels like a home should, not like his empty flat. The living room is big but not to big. It is a creamy colour with nice furniture and photos of the family everywhere.

"Take a seat everyone, Brenda should be here any moment" Jack says just as Mrs Bolton walks into the doorway.

"What is it you wanted to……" Mrs Bolton starts to say when she walks into the room, stopping when she sees Zac. The others look at her and then each other, they all knew this was going to happen.

"Troy?" she whispers, still standing in the doorway, slightly raising a hand in his direction. He stands up and shakes his head.

"My name is Zac Efron Ma'am, and I am here to do what I can to help get Troy back for you," he says and everyone looks between him and Mrs Bolton.

It is silent for five agonizingly long minutes before Mrs Bolton walks up to Zac.

"I know you aren't him, I can see the subtle differences now, but, can I hold you, just for a minute?" she asks, tears in her eyes and all Zac can do is nod before she pulls him into the tightest hug he has ever gotten in his life. Not even his own mother has hugged him like this. He wraps his arms around her, giving her what comfort he can, listening to her sob in his shoulder, knowing that there is nothing he can really do to take away her pain.

After a couple of minutes Mrs Bolton let's go of Zac. Her eyes are red from crying.

"Sorry about that, I just miss Troy so much", she says and Zac nods. Jack stands up and goes to his wife, pulling her into a light hug.

"We will get him back Brenda, I promise" and lets her go before turning to the others.

"I know we were going to talk to night about what we plan to do, but can we do it tomorrow? Brenda isn't ready and though I suggested it, I am not either. Come back tomorrow morning, I will sort out you missing school" he says and the kids nod and everyone leaves.

"Yo Zac, where are you going to stay?" Chad asks as everyone branches off, leaving Chad, Gabriella and Taylor in front of the Bolton house.

"I actually hadn't thought of it really, I might as well book into a hotel" Zac says with a shrug.

"Dude you can stay with me, we'll just have to explain it to my parents", Chad says and Zac nods. Gabriella walks up to Zac and gives him a hug, Taylor does the same.

"We'll see you tomorrow, and thanks again for offering to help" Gabriella says with a shy smile before her and Taylor leave.

**And that as they say is that. I do actually have some story pre-written, but it is so furthur in the story and might change as I write more.**

**thanks for reading and review away :D.**


	5. Chapter 4

**ow, 2 chapters in 1 day!! You are all very lucky ;). I was going to post this tomorrow, but thought, to make up for being late, I'll post it today as well. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 4**

When Zac and Chad reach Chad's house they explain to his parents what is going on.

"Ok and it is nice to meet someone famous who doesn't have a big head" Says Chad's mom and Chad blushes a little, embarrassed by his mom.

"We'll be in my room mom, call us when it's time to eat" Chad says then leads Zac to his room where Chad sits on his bed and Zac on the chair in front of Chad's computer.

"Chad, you ok?" Zac asks after a few minutes of silence.

"I just wish I knew where Troy was, if he is ok and in one piece", Chad says with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair.

* * *

**Somewhere dark.**

Troy is shivering. His clothes are thin and the room is wet. He knows he is in a basement somewhere as he remembers being carried down the stairs before being dumped on the floor and left there in the dark. His kidnappers untied him, only to handcuff him to a fixture on the wall. He still has his blindfold on, but at least they feed him.

He doesn't yet know what they want with him. All he can remember is being called 'Zac Efron'. Now why would they call him that? Unless……. They thought he was Zac Efron!! But how can they think that? Sure there is some similarity, but to Troy he and Zac look nothing alike.

He has no idea how much time has passed or even if his friends miss him. They had been avoiding him before he got kidnapped. Are they worried? Do they miss him? Troy sighs. He doubts they miss him. Maybe they are better off without him. Troy is so busy thinking that he doesn't hear the door opening till his blindfold is yanked off his head and a bright light flashed in his eyes and a few moments later the blind fold is back.

"There we go Mr Efron, a nice picture to send to your agent to prove you are alive and well" Troy hears. Feeling scared Troy doesn't try to contradict them and prove he isn't Zac Efron. Scared of what they would do to him when they find out he is just a plain teenager from East High.

* * *

**Back in Chad's room**

It has been a half a hour since Chad and Zac arrived in Chad's room, when suddenly a phone rings. Zac feels his picket vibrating and quickly pulls his phone out and sees it is his mom.

"Hey mom" he says and Chad watches him.

"_Honey, where are you? Your agent said you left abruptly and haven't called him since, and why haven't you called to tell me?_" his mom asks

"Look mom, it is too much to talk about now, but I promise I will call you back tomorrow and will tell you it all. All I need for you to do now is contact my bank, I need 2mil and fast, it is important I get that money as soon as possible, I love you mom" he says and hangs up, knowing his mom will be confused but will do what he has asked but will be demanding he answer tomorrow.

"Wow, so you're actually doing it?" Chad asks and Zac looks at him with a frown.

"Of course I am, I never break a promise" Zac says, a little upset that after all he said Chad wouldn't believe him.

"Look man, I didn't mean to upset you, it's just with Troy missing, and I'm scared we aren't going to get him back alive" Chad says, rubbing the back of his neck.

Zac gets up from his seat and sits next to Chad, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Look Chad, I know we don't know each other that well, but I can see how you care for Troy and I promise I will do everything I possibly can to help bring him home" Zac says and Chad gives him a hug to which he returns it, knowing just how lucky Troy is to have such caring friends.

* * *

**There you go, end of chapter 4. It was a bit hard to write near the end so I don't think it turned out the best, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, so I got inspired to write this very short chapter today. It is ALL Troy's POV for a change. I am guessing I need a beta, so if anyone is interested in going over my stuff and fixing my muckups, please, let me know. Anyway here we go. I hope you enjoy

* * *

**In the dark room, somewhere unknown..**

Troy is still sitting in the cold basement. It has been at least 2 days since the blindfold was ripped off of his face, the picture taken and the blindfold replaced. Leaning his head against the wall he lets out a sigh. The kidnappers have not been back down since taking the picture, just an unknown woman to feed him and give him water. He knows he must stink by now, he has not been let up since being handcuffed and even though he is getting food and water he is cold and dirty.

Sitting there feeling sorry for himself Troy fails to hear the door open, getting a fright when a rough hand grabs his arm, another set of hands going to the cuffs, undoing them so that Troy can be pulled up into a standing position, just to be re-cuffed when he is upright.

"Bring him along, we need to move him tonight" said a voice off to his left. Hearing no reply, Troy can only assume that the man holding him has nodded as he roughly starts to pull Troy forward.

"Look, please just let me go, I am not who you think I am" Troy tries to tell his captors, only to receive a slap to the face and a warning to not talk again, or expect worse. To scared to say anything else Troy just nods his head, allowing the man pulling him to pull him up the stairs and into what he thinks must be a kitchen, judging by the smells of food.

"Where are you going to take him?" asks a female voice from somewhere and Troy recognises it as the voice belonging to the woman who had helped feed him.

"None of your business. Your part is over, we need to move him to another location so as to be prepared for the drop off" says a voice directly next to him.

"Just take care, if you hurt him to badly they won't pay" says the woman, breaking Troy's heart when he realises she is not going to help him in the least.

"Take him to the van, make sure no one sees" says the first man and once again Troy is being pulled, this time more slowly, out of the room. He is pulled outside, he knows this much as he feels a breeze on his exposed skin, making him shiver. The light breeze is chilling after his time in the cold basement . he feels the hand suddenly drop his arm, hearing keys being pulled out and jingled as the man searches for the right key.

'He is distracted, should I at least try call out, or make a run for it?' Troy thinks, but, as he is about to put his plan into action the hand grabs him once again, no doubt leaving bruises now.

"In you get, and don't even think of making a noise" the man says, shoving Troy into the van, causing him to hit his head on the side, hard. As Troy lays there in slight pain he hears the door close and lock, and hopes and prays that his family will save him, no matter what he thought before he still loves them and misses them like mad. After a few minutes he hears two doors up front open, knowing the kidnappers are now in the car. Keeping still he tries to listen.

"Do you think they will pay up?" voice one says, as the car is started.

"Well they'd better or all they'll get back is one dead star" voice two says with a bit of a laugh as the car starts to reverse, heading off to who knows where.

* * *

**Told you, short and sweet ;). Review if you like, I don't mind good or bad.**


End file.
